Tortall Disaster
by Cassiby
Summary: Harry Potter&Protector of the SmallSLASH Harry was the BoyWhoLived. Harry expected to be put in situations he didn't understand, and didn't like. Harry didn't expect to be thrust into a diff. reality! joint fic with Morwenna the MagnificantOn Hiatus!


Tortall Disaster

* * *

A/N- This a story co-written by Morwenna the Magnificant, and me. We only have the first chapter so far,and I figured I'd post it and see what response we get before we continue. We don't quite have the story line all worked out, we may need to re-read the Protector of the Small series, to verify timeline details. Anyway, review and tell us what you think!

Disclaimer- We don't own Harry Potter, or Protector of the Small, or any other characters mentioned

* * *

Chapter One - Into the Unknown

Harry sat up, his head pounding. Where was he? The last thing he remembered, he had been fighting Voldemort. Just as a blue curse from his wand had hit Voldemort, an orange one had hit him. But what had happened to Voldemort? Harry looked around. This wasn't London. No, it didn't look, smell, or sound like London. Even the feeling was different. Harry heard groans around him, so he rolled to see who was there. He came face to face with a fuzzy looking Snape.

"Potter," Snape muttered, though it was clear he was still asleep. Harry tried rolling the other way, and ended up rolling into Malfoy. Harry screamed. He didn't know where he was and he was with his enemies, or at least rivals. Neither Snape nor Malfoy awoke.

"Harry? Harry? Are you all right?" a voice called out. A figure loomed closer. Where were his glasses?

"Harry?" another voice called out. The green eyed boy could tell it was Hermione. She was also too far away for him to see.

After lying still for a moment Harry decided to answer back, "Yeah?"

"Five more minutes Pansy, that's all I need, five more minutes," mumbled Draco in his sleep.

Harry had to get out of there. He stood up, took one step and tripped over two large lumps.

"Oi!" Yelled Fred or was it George? Harry looked down and something shiny in the grass. His glasses! Ignoring the twins' protests he stood up. It had been Remus who had been calling his name.

All around Harry's feet, in this odd clearing, countless other lay. They had been part of the battle against Voldemort. It seemed like only moments before they had been fighting for their lives, but now everyone was asleep or unconscious on the grass. Who knew how much danger they were in now?

Harry ticked them off on his fingers as he looked around. Malfoy, Zambini, Parkinson, Ginny, Neville, Cho, Luna, Hermione, Angelina, Colin, Remus, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks, Snape and Lee Jordan. (A/N- Just had to add in his last name b/c for some reason no one recognizes him by just his first name.) Oh, there was also Percy and Oliver, who seemed to be in each other's arms, oddly enough. Including himself, they were twenty strong.

Harry went and sat on a rock, he was still slightly in shock. Slowly the others showed signs of life. Remus was the only person standing; he was staring off into the distance with a very lost look on his face. Hermione had moved herself behind a bush, under the nearest tree. She sat with her head in her hands, looking like she was about to cry.

Harry watched in mild fascination as George, the twin he'd fallen on, crawled towards the still sleeping Percy and Oliver. He paused, whispered something that caused a jet of water to spray them and quickly feigned sleep.

Percy sat up coughing and sputtering, he the rolled away. Oliver looked confused, but when he saw the red headed boy rolling away, he smirked a very Malfoy like smirk.

Suddenly Harry heard a loud thundering sound behind him. "Remus!" he called. The older man joined him. Harry gasped in astonishment as a group of people rode up on horses. The group was led by a stunning teen with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Wait! When did he, Harry, find other males stunning?

The band reached the edge an open corner of the clearing. They needed room for their horses. The tall youth dismounted and began walking towards Harry and Remus.

Harry watched the other boy walk towards him, while at the same time an odd feeling entered his stomach. He tried to swallow and found his mouth dry. The boy stopped and looked at all the bodies sprawled in the clearing.

"Harry," Remus hissed from just behind him, "Put your wand away." Harry looked at him quizzically. He hadn't even noticed that he had taken out his wand. "Put it away!"

Sighing, Harry stuck his wand in his pocket. The turned to reface the newcomers and found he could no longer move. Several thoughts ran through his head. I should have kept my wand out. What the hell is going on? Why did I let down my guard, just because we're not in London? Who the hell are these people? What's his name?

The blue eyed walked back to where the rest of the horsemen waited. He looked thoroughly pissed off.

Roald strode up to the mage that rode with his party, he didn't know his name. "What did you do that for?"

The mage shifted, "We were concerned for your highnesses safety."

"You don't think I can't look after my self?"

"No sir, but I thought. . ."

Roald's glare cut him off. He then motioned to the strangers, but directed his question at the tall man in a commander uniform. "Do they look dangerous to you Raoul?"

Raoul studied the strangers; they were all dirty with many cut, scrapes and bruises. He slowly shook his head, a small grin played on his lips. Roald glared at the mage.

In a near by tree, Fred and George looked down on the scene. They were the only ones who escaped the spell. Well, there was Hermione who sat unseen at the base of the tree. She looked distraught and hadn't looked up since before the strangers' arrival.

Raoul watched as Roald tried to get his mage to remove the spell. The king's own commander thought this whole thing was quite funny; the mage was being just as stubborn as the crown prince. Turning he looked at his squire, Kel sat there with an astonished look on her face, it wasn't everyday something surprised her. Then a movement in a tree caught his eye. Signaling to Dom and Qasim to check it out, he then settled back onto his horse.

"Where are we?" Fred whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" George replied in the same hushed tones.

"Do you think they've seen us?"

"Shut-up Fred. Do you want them to find us?"

Dom and Qasim climbed up the branches and pushed the unsuspecting twins out of the tree. Fred and George found themselveson the ground, stunned, as Dom and Qasim jumped out of the tree, grabbed a twin each and dragged them to Raoul.

"Sir, they were listening in the tree." reported Dom.

Fred and George stared up at this large man on a horse. "Please…"

"..don't..."

".. hurt…"

"..us!"

The knight laughed and at the same time Roald returned. "I think we should contact my father." He sounded furious, but kept his calm.

"Go right ahead, it's your magic.

Fred and George stopped struggling at the word magic. For all they knew they were in as much danger here as they were in London.

Roald gathered some twigs, put them in a pile and gestured with his hand to light the fire. Blue flame erupted, "Father?"

A moment later the king's face appeared in the fire. "Yes?"

"We have captured a group of strangers in a field. It's just a few miles from fief Queenscove." Neal, who was with the party, grimaced, he'd much rather be sleeping.

"Where do they say they're from?" the king questioned.

"I haven't spoken to them yet, let me check." The prince turned to the twins. "Where are you from?"

Neither of them spoke. They had just witnessed this boy perform wandless magic.

"Father, these two seem to be no help and my mage refuses to lift the spell he placed on the others." Fred and George were fairly confused.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows and the mage hasted to undo his work.

Harry felt something lift from his shoulders. He could move again. Remus walked towards the horsemen. Roald saw him and signaled to his men. They surrounded the man in very shabby robes.

"Where are you from and what is your purpose in Tortall?" Roland said once this man was brought into his presence.

Remus looked back at this young man on horseback. "We are from England and I'm not sure how we arrived here in … Tortall. The last place we were was London. I do beg to ask where is this Tortall that you speak of?"

Roland did not answer his question but turned back to his father. Remus gave a started twitch when he saw the man's face in the blue fire. "Father did you here that? They are from the place that Master L'Ack claims to be from."

"Bring them to Corus immediately." The fire guttered out and the king's face vanished. The prince looked at Raoul who then looked at Remus and the rest of the unconscious strangers.

"Get them up and my squad will find place on the horses." Said the Knight Commander.

Remus bowed and headed off toward the group of wizards. To his surprise a younger girl followed to help him.

Harry ran forward. "What...?" Remus gave him a look that cut him short. The green eyed boy dropped to sit on the ground.

Remus walked over to Snape first and shook him. The potions master got up and helped the werewolf awake Tonks, Charlie, Oliver and Percy. The student would not return to their conscious state. The members of the Order had to resort to carrying the students to one of the blue clad men on horses.

Kel walked through the array of robed strangers. The only ones who were conscious were the adults. She slowly walked around, tapping the robed persons with her boot. No one moved or made a sound. To her surprise in the middle of the circle sat a boy. He seemed awake, but he did not flinch when she approached him. Kel knelt down; he had emerald green eyes that sat behind glass. They blinked, the boy could see her. The squire smiled, "Come on. Get up." Harry followed reluctantly.

Neal still sat on his horse, he was not fully awake and he did not want to know want kind of pickle Kel could get them into, given the chance. No Neal was quite content to sit on his horse and enjoy the situation from afar. The fair haired boy scanned the forest, not the tree but the ground. He didn't know why he was doing it, only that he felt like something was missing.

Sure enough Neal spotted a shoe and the base of the tree where Dom and Qasim had found the two red headed boys. Dismounting he walked over the shoe. Neal looked down. A girl sat there hidden in the underbrush, crying into her hands. The older squire knelt beside her.

"Miss? Miss, we are taking you and your friends to Corus."

Hermione looked up. A fair haired youth was kneeling beside her. He was beautiful. The youth had just said something about going somewhere. So without saying anything she extended her hand and he helped her up.

Neal led the girl over to the horses. Everyone else was already mounted, and everyone except Raoul, Roald, the mage, and Kel had an extra rider. So with no choice, Neal lifted the girl onto his horse and mounted himself.

Kel was smirking at him. Raoul waited until he was ready, then signaled and the group took off. Neal felt the girl lean into him, and blushing, he put his horse at a brisk walk. Away from that smirk.

TBC

* * *

A/N- so...whatcha think? I know, or we know, it still need some tinkering, but we think we've got a pretty good plot going here! Let us know what you think! 


End file.
